Yellow Raincoat
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Misty thinks Ash's yellow raincoat is immature. How will the embarrassing fashion item help them do something that makes Misty possibly change her mind about it...? Read to find out!


**Hello :) Here is just a little cute purely PokeShipping fic that I wrote a few days ago. I got the idea by listening to one of my favorite songs called 'Yellow Raincoat' and it reminded me of this picture that I saw on tumblr of Ash and Misty blushing under a coat... Anyway! I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own pokemon... .**

* * *

'Ash Ketchum for the third and final time, give it to me now!'

Since Ash had returned from his journey around the Unova Region with Cilan and Iris, he was spending some time in his home of Pallet Town before deciding where to head next.

Because he was at home for a few months, he decided he would catch up with some old friends and of course his red headed best friend and secret crush was first on the list.

Ash wanted to show Misty around his hometown a bit before she headed back to Cerulean City and that's exactly where they are as we join our old favourite heroes.

The raven haired teenager wanted to show his best friend the highest hill of Pallet and now they were at the very top, it had begun to poor with rain.

'Ash, give it to me!' she insisted at the boy who was fooling around with the umbrella. 'I am so wet right now Ash, you are so going to pay!'

Misty had finally had enough of his antics and she decided to lunge at him and snatch the umbrella out of his grasp. Ash wasn't expecting her sudden action and dropped the umbrella.

Ash rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and Misty practically tore her hair out at they watched the item fall down the hill and land in a tree many miles below them.

'Ash that is so like you! I am soaked to the bone and we are miles away from your house! You'd better have a plan to get us out of this mess!'

Ash just rolled his eyes at his best friend who was desperately trying to dodge the rain before he got an idea.

'I got it!' he pulled his trademark grin and began rummaging in his bag with a poke ball logo on the front pocket.

Misty stopped frantically dodging rain drops and picked up her own bag before holding it over her head as a bit of shelter.

'Why didn't I think of that? Wow Ash, you're not so dense anymore!' she poked her tongue out and winked at her best friend, finally content now she wasn't being pelted with cold rain.

Ash's tanned cheeks became decorated with a red blush at her wink but he shook it off and pulled something out of his bag.

'Well you could do that or you could use this…'

Slowly, Ash pulled an item of clothing and held it up to his best friend who scoffed when she saw it.

'A yellow raincoat? Really?' she looked at him with unamused eyes. 'I am not wearing something as immature as that!'

The raven haired teen rolled his eyes at her stubborn attitude and began sliding his arms into the large yellow sleeves.

'It may look hideous but its waterproof unlike that bag of yours…' he smirked at her and pulled the yellow material across his chest. 'Ooh it's warm too!'

Misty had finally had enough of his teasing so she dropped her Spheal bag to the floor and basically ripped the item of clothing from her best friend.

'Well don't just stand there hogging it and make room for me!'

Ash was about to make fun of her and make a snide comment about it being too immature for her but she gave him a look that said 'don't you dare'.

'It's not big enough for the two of us...' he sighed and shrugged the jacket off and handed it to her. 'You have it seeing as you're the one worried about ruining your precious hair.' He rolled his chocolate orbs at her.

As soon as Misty accepted the jacket from him she began to feel very guilty.

'Well I'm sure there's a way we could both wear it…' her eyebrows knotted together in concentration before she got an idea. 'How about we hide under that tree and hold this above both of us?'

Ash smiled at her surprising kindness and nodded his head, the water dripping down his tanned face.

'Good plan Mist.' He grinned in a goofy yet adorable way, not realising the combination of her nickname and his smile was making Misty melt.

The next time the young people spoke was when they were huddled under the tree together, with the yellow raincoat over their heads. Their faces were so close together that they both looked at their shoes, not wanting to look each other in the eye in case they both blush beet red.

Eventually Ash looked up at his red headed best friend to see she was looking at right at him with those big aquamarine eyes that he loved so much.

'What?' he questioned, his tanned cheeks turning a little bit pink under her gaze.

'N-Nothing…' Misty mumbled but she didn't look away and stared deep into his warm, round chocolate orbs.

Ash blushed deeper at her gaze but continued staring. Absent-mindedly, his face began to move closer to her, his eyes now focusing on her lips.

Before Ash knew what he was doing, his lips were on hers and she was kissing him back in a timid yet passionate way.

Once he pulled away, he was about to say sorry when she crashed her lips to his once again.

Ash smiled and mumbled something against her lips which caused her to slap the back of his head.

'You don't seem to think yellow raincoats are so immature now, do you Mist?'

The End.

* * *

**Thanks a lot for reading and I shall probably see you next week for another little oneshot :') Gonna go now and continue playing pokemon heart gold. I started it yesterday and am already in Goldenrod City... Is that bad...? xD Anyway! Thanks again for reading and see you soon :D  
**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to prepare for Whitney and that annoying Miltank of hers... . Wish me luck! xD**


End file.
